


Galra Keith Klance fanfiction-Lonely without you

by smileheartshugs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileheartshugs/pseuds/smileheartshugs
Summary: Keith was captured by the galra three years ago. Through Hagar's experiments, Keith turned into a Galra. He possesses the ability to change forms but it takes too much energy. Voltron saves Keith along with the other prisoners but they don't recognize Keith.  What will happen to Keith?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	1. Return to Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just moved here from Wattpad! My account there is Mark's stories  
> @magjrie. I will continue updating in both places for this story. older chapters are a few years old...

Lance's POV

It's been three months since Keith was captured by the Galra, we can't find a replacement Palidan, and I don't want to. No one could replace Keith, he was family, I know we need to find a replacement to form Voltron but it hurts my heart that we should just replace him. We're looking for every day.

Keith's POV

I don't know how long It's been since I've been captured, I don't look human anymore. Hagar's experiments make me look more Galra every day. I can change myself to look human again, though it takes a lot of energy, energy better-spent else where. My cellmate is also a half breed.

Lance's POV

As the months turn to years the whole grows. Alura has found a temporary Palidan to fly Red. She doesn't always let him ride her. His name is Advard. He is an alien who has red skin with purple strips. I don't like him very much. Red is also a lot slower for Advard than she is for Keith. She doesn't like him either but puts up with him.

"Hey Lance! Red isn't working again! I keep telling you she's broke!" Advard yells from Keith's Lion.

"And I keep saying that you need to bond with her!" I yell back.

"Dude, It's been three years since Keith disappeared, get over it" Advard yells back, annoyed by this whole ordeal I don't yell back.

"PALIDANS A GALRA SHIP HAS BEEN SPOTTED! LET"S RADE IT TO SEE IF KEITH IS ON THIS ONE!" Alura yells through the ship's speakers.

Keith's POV

It's been forever Since I've been captured, I overheard that there's a new Red Palidan for Voltron. I don't care anymore. My cellmate, Taina, is half Galra and half Tigiress, mermaid-like creatures despite the name sounding like tiger. 

All of a sudden the crew goes into battle mode, we're under attack. Maybe we can finally leave this dump.

"Keith, do you think this is Voltron?" asked Taina.

"I don't know, but if it is Voltron please call me Laith instead of Keith," I answered

"Why?"

"I don't want my teammates finding out I'm Galra or that I can look like a Galra"

BOOM!! Lance basted his way through the ship. He looks a lot skinnier. Has he been eating enough? He looks at all the prisoners. All of us here are mist-treated half breeds. 

"Shiro! there are prisoners here but no Keith, we should board them on the castle!" Lance calls. I feel heartbroken that Lance didn't recognize me but, hey I look Galra now. I can't exactly blame him and I didn't want people to know so I don't know why I'm heartbroken.

"Okay bring them aboard!" Shiro answers.

we board the Castle, It hasn't changed at all. 

"So, how long were you guys there? do you have any idea where Keith is?" Lance starts interrogating us.

"No, and no" I answer, "My name is Laith and she is Taina," I say pointing at my cellmate.

"Oh..." Lance said with a disappointed look.

Lance introduces everyone. So the new guy is Advard, I don't like him. Red doesn't seem to like him either.

"What year is it?" I ask wanting to know how long I've been away.

"It's the year 867,675,009 in the Altain Calder" Shiro answers.

"So I've been locked up for three years" I mutter to myself.

"Keith disappeared Three years ago," Hunk said "That's when Lance started... to eat less, I keep telling him that Keith would not want him to starve himself.''

"I can agree with that," I say without thinking much. everyone stares at me.

"What, by the way, you talk about him he must have been a former teammate" I covered my self.

"He was the former Red Palidan," Advard Says with a hint of anger in his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if he wasn't captured so I'm grateful that he was" His tone was of that of someone who thinks that they are the most important person in the world. I bet He and Lance get along swimmingly.

"So tell me more about this Keith character, if you don't mind me asking," I say curious to hear about what they think of me.

"He was kind but short-tempered, he doesn't think much about his actions but he had his heart in the right place," Lance replied on the spot.

"Lance had a bit of a crush on him," Pidge said with a knowing smirk.

"Did not!" Lance almost yelled with his face as red as a cherry tomato.

Shiro laughs at them. "Keith was also very protective of his family," Shiro said.

"That's true, we all miss him very much" chimed in Allura.

So they all still care about me, even with the new guy. That made my heartworm up. They thought of me like family, luckily I was able to hide my smile and look normal. 

"So you have plans now that you're free?" asked Shiro.

"No, I don't. I have no family to go back to. If you don't mind, may I stay here to help out with the rebellion?" I ask hopefull that they'll let me stay.

"Sure!" Allura says cheerfully like she was waiting for me to ask exactly that.

"Thank you," I say to Allura.

All of a sudden the castle sirens go off alerting that the Galra were attacking. The Palidans go off to their respective lions. Red takes a little while to get out and join the fight. She is also flying a lot slower with Ardvard than she would with me. Red must not trust him as much as she trusted me. well, I'm not a Palidan any more, so as strange as it is watching Red I must get used to it. 

After the battle, we ate dinner, The team was having trouble forming Voltron. Apparently, Advard refuses to bond with Red. No wonder she refuses to let him fly her. 

"Lance, eat your food," Shiro said sighing like they have this conversation a lot, like every meal a lot.

"I'm not hungry" Lance practically mumbles.

I got up and sat down next to Lance. He looks up surprised at me. "You're too skinny for a human, you need to eat," I say like I know what I'm talking about. He is a lot skinnier that when I last saw him.

" I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY" Lance yells, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell," he said with a guilty look on his face.

I picked up his spoon, looked at it for a second, then at him, then proceeded to shove it in his mouth. "You look 30 pound to light," I say.

Hunk starts laughing "He lost 30 pounds in the last three years. It's like you knew that Laith"

I started to internally panic, have I said too much? Have I been found out?

"Haha, Laith I'm only messing with you! there is no way you could have known that!" Hunk says with the largest most genuine smile I've has seen in years. You think this smile would be an ear to ear smile, but Hunk's smile was a small and soft smile. This is a worm change from all the scowls and depressed faces. I find a smile on my face one that hasn't been there in years.

I look back over to Lance who is staring at me like I did something strange. 

"If you don't start eating I will shove more spoon fulls down your throat," I say like I was planning to eat too.

"Alright, I'll eat but you need to too" Lance replies "You don't look like your planning to eat and you weren't given enough to eat while you were a prisoner," Lance says.

"Deal," I say, anything to get him to eat.


	2. chitchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this last chapter... My spelling is awful. Sorry about that.

Keith's POV

It has been three days since my rescue. I'm getting used to being back at the castle. Apparently, lance has been eating more now, I am too. I haven't trained in years too, so I want to change that. I can't use my Bayard now that I am no longer the Red Palidan. I can hear Red's cries at night.

"Hey Alurra! Are there any spare swords around? I haven't practice in a while. Also is there a training room I can use?" I ask wanting to sound like this is my first time aboard the ship.

"Yes, and yes," Alurra says with a warm smile. "You know, Keith used to train all the time when he was with us, he is also a swordsman. Unforchunetly Advard isn't anywhere near as talented as Keith was. Red is Also unapproving, though he is the only one she'll take as a temporary replacement. Ardvard thinks that he is the permanent red Paladin but he's just the one who can fly Red with any skill right now. For some reason, Red tolerates Ardvard for him to be the temporary replacement until we can find Keith or another paladin."

"I hope you find a new paladin soon then," I say like I want this to happen, red probably won't let me fly her anymore, after all, I am a half Galra hybrid, I look like the creatures who took her home away.

"yea, me too, anyways the training deck is this way," Alurra says while guiding me to the training deck, turns out it changed locations so I don't feel too bad for asking directions. Along the way, Allura stops by a storage unit.

"Here are a few swords that are still intact," she pulls out one that looks like my bayard, except that it wasn't color coded to any of the paladins. She pulled out a few others as well. "Choose the one that tickles your fancy... OH DEAR!! I SOUND LIKE CORAN!" while Alurra starts to freak out from sounding like the older Altean I choose the sword that most resembled my old one.

"Oh, Keith had that same sword. if you were human you might be Keith's like-minded dopple-ganner! well, you can be the galra version of Keith, Laith!" Alurra cheers happily

we enter the training room, Alurra shows me how to run everything and then leaves. I start training a little bit below where I was at before I was captured but soon I was right back to where I was. Muscle memory comes in handy.

After a few hours Lance comes in, "Hey, How long have you been here?" he asks

I shrug, "I don't know, Maybe an hour or two?" I reply 

Lance bursts out laughing, "You train harder than Keith did!" as I look up I see that Lance is looking at the log, dangit I forgot about the logs, "WOW! you even have similar fighting styles," lance notes.

"That's peculiar," I say without looking up from my training, trying to give off the impression that I don't care. If Lance finds out That I'm Keith then I'm toast!

"I miss Keith, I started a 'rivalry' to disguise the fact I had a major, Ma-ha-ajor crush on him. If you ever tell him though I'll deny I ever said that though." Lance said, THANK GOD for all the training I did when I was I little kid to control my emotion!

"Then why didn't you confess?" I ask genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Are you kidding me!?! He'll think I'm a freak! I don't know about other planets but where I come from if you like the same sex as you are then you a wacko, weirdo, a freak. Some people are accepting but there is a lot of people who disapprove, or sometimes it just feels that way"

"Then they suck. If this Keith person calls you a freak for this then, ... may I punch the lights out of him?"

"Piff... BRAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Laith you are a comedian! oh, wait, YOU WERE SERIOUS! NO! YOU CANT PUNCH THE LIGHTS OUT OF KEITH!" Lance responds once he sees my dead serious face I put up.

"HAA HAHAHA I can't believe you took me seriously!" I said allowing my self to smile.

Lances gives me a blank stare for a little while before he said: "I can't believe you, you're evil!"

"Hey, I might be half galra but I'm by no means evil."

I end the training to continue talking with Lance, I missed talking with him. 

"So do you have any family?" Lance asks me.

"Uhh, I did, I think some of them think I'm dead, killed as a prisoner of the Galra, a test subject, of course, there are others who still think I'm alive" like you I finished in my head, I can't tell him not yet.

"Aw, I'm sorry buddy, HEY! maybe we could find your family and prove to them that there still alive!" Lance said with a little too much cheer in his voice.

"Naa, I can go after the war is over"

"If you say so"

we spent the rest of the day and much of the night talking about various things until we went to bed.


	3. The fight

Keith's POV

It's been a month since my rescue and I have gotten closer to my friends again though I don't get along with Advard. Like not at all, Red wines at night because of the way he treats her and he gets so, so angry every time she doesn't let him ride her. One day this might be futile. 

I was walking to the training deck when I heard a noise from the kitchen that didn't sound like Hunk cooking breakfast. As I walk closer to the door I hear, yelling? It's three in the morning so why are people yelling at each other. Then I hear Lance's voice.

"KEITH ISN'T DEAD SO DON'T SAY THAT HE IS YOU BIG JERK!" Lance practically screams his lungs out at... well it's not Alurra or Hunk. Then WACK BAM CRAAASHHHH

"KEITH. IS. DEAD." Oh no, Advard, "I. WILL. BE. THE RED PALIDAN UNTIL THE WAR IS OVER THEN THE UNIVERSE WILL BOW TO ME THANKING ME FOR TAKING UP THE POSITION THAT SAVED THEIR SORRY ASSES WHEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN WHILE KEITH WAS STILL ALIVE!!!" 

With this, I couldn't sit back anymore I had to defend Lance. 

"ENOUGH!!!! YOU ARE BEING CHILDISH ADVARD!! NO, BODY HAS BEEN FOUND YET HAS THERE!?!" I yelled, no screamed at the barbaric alien. 

"NOW WHO ASKED YOU LAITH! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE TEAM UNTIL A FEW WEEKS AGO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO KEITH IS!!!!" Advard yelled back at me. 

Red starts to yell at Advard as well, but it would seem that he couldn't hear her. This makes her more aggravated, well she won't let him fly her for a little while.

Lance yells "DON'T YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Avard gives a death stare, then he slowly walks up to Lance, then; WAM, Advard hits Lance, hard, from the looks of things, it wasn't the first time, not even the first time today.

"ADVARD!! YOU ARE ON THIS TEAM RIGHT! THEN YOU CAN'T HIT THEM!" I flat out shrieked at him, the bastard. 

I grabbed Lance by the hand and dragged him out of the war zone, I'm pretty sure I had a scowl on my face. Red is whining in my head, It's three in the morning and I can tell that today is going to be a bad day. 

"Laith were are we going?" Lance asks after a little bit of walking.

"Far away from the dirtbag" I replied with scorn and anger dripping from my voice.

"Okaaayy then..., why did you save me?" Lance asks confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't like Advard, you're part of a team, right? He shouldn't be treating you like this!" I rant out, we fought when I was on the team but it never got physical. How does Lance put up with this!

"Do the other members of Voltron know that this happens?" I ask. 

"Wha...? How do you know this happened before?!?" Lance questions.

"There are bruises on your body that you usually don't get when you're a sharpshooter, also you act like you have stopped caring about what happens to your body. It's sad." I reply honestly.

"You haven't seen me fight on the ground, how do you know I'm not a sharpshooter!" Lance mumbles defensively.

"First off, word gets around, even in a prison. Secondly, those bruises look to be Advard fist size." 

"Wow, you're really observant aren't you" Lance chuckles despite the situation.

"So do the other members know," I say directly with a stern voice; looking straight into his eyes.

Lance's eyes go wide before he looks down, "No, they don't know" He whispers so quietly it was barely auditable.

"Why," was all I said

"They won't believe me" He responds. 

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because what"

"JUST because"

"BEcause what" I over-enunciate.

"Because when Keith disappeared I had a mental break down. I'm positive the only reason the team is still searching is for my mental health, the pretend like they think Keith is still alive in hopes it'll keep me sain and happy, hoping for that one chance Keith will return which they believe will never come, I overheard them talking a few weeks after Keith was captured." Lance answers on the verg of tears.

My heart drops to my stomach upon hearing his words. "Come here buddy," I say as I pull him into a hug. 

I hope nothing bad will happen today.


	4. Invaded

Lance's POV

Later that day...

Laith pulled me into a hug a few hours ago, he has yet to let go of me. And for the first time in a long time I feel wanted, respected, and well, loved. Laith keeps on hugging me until I calm down. Laith is so kind

Then Taina walks In on us. "Oh? well well well, what do we have here? Are you two having cuddle time?" She asks, then snap! I hear a click sound, then a fangirl shriek. "I HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO PIDGE!!!!" Taina yells as she runs out the door. Dang, She took a picture of us?!? WHY!!!

"OOOOOOOOH" I hear Pidge Shreik, "THEY'RE SOOOO CUTE!!!!!" followed the initial shriek. "I SHIP THEM SOO MUCH!!" OKAY, THAT'S GOING TO FAR!!! I think to my self. Then I hear Laith chuckling to himself.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY" I whined at him.

"Oh, I just think that the two girls are getting along well. They might be doing this to cover up they have feelings for each other."

"REALLY?!?" I ask.

"Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"No?"

"HA Ha! Your lost then!" Laith cheers

Keith's POV

We talk about why I think that Pidge and Taina will be perfect for each other because they can entertain each other in pestering others, for a little while then, the sirens went off, alerting to an attack. We all jump up and head over to the bridge of the ship, ready for take off.

The Palidans race off to the danger, well everyone except Ardvard. I can hear him screaming his head off at Red, poor red is whining in my head.

"TAKE OFF YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!" Ardvard yells.

I look at the real-time tape recordings in the castle, everything looks bad, just bad.

"SHIRO WAS HIT" Lance yelled as Shiro spawn around in his lion. 

"PIDGE!!!" Hunk yelled as she was hit by a laser.

"LANCE WATCH OUT!" Pidge screamed as a Galra ship snuck up behind him

"HUNK!! BEHIND YOU" Shiro yelled but too late, Hunk was hit.

Everyone is yelling at each other.

"ADVARD! WHERE ARE YOU" someone yells through the speaker.

I took off running to the hanger.

"where are you going Laith, "Alurra asks me as I run.

"I'm going to help," I answer.

I run to Red's spot in the castle.

"Why are you here" spat Ardvard.

"I don't have time for this," I said to him, " Get out of the way"

"You Think you can ride this hunk of junk? I'm the chosen Palidan and I can't even ride it." he laughs at me.

"First off Red has a name. Second, off, SHE'S A GIRL! AND THIRD OFF, YOUR A JERK!" I yelled at him pushing him aside. I decided to go to my human form. I concentrated and I felt the purple slowly retreating. I grab my paladin armor then turned to Advard.

He was staring at me in shock. "You're part human!?!" he stampers.

"Yes, oh! And by the way, my real name is Keith" I said to him just to throw salt.

I walked right to her barrier.

"All right girl, remember me? Will you let me ride you?" I ask her nicely

YES! YES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!! You idiot, you are the true Palladian, the one I chose, now let's get going! Red cheers in my head. 

"How! You're died!!" he yells, "The red lion should be mine!" He yells as he throws a tantrum.

I climbed into Red's cockpit, alright, let's go help the others. We take off at full speed, to the battle.

Lance's POV:

Ardvard finally got Keith's lion to work for him

"Advard It's about time!" I yelled at him.

The intercoms from Red open line connection opened up and ....


	5. Keith?

Lances POV

Red comes in zooming into the battle easily destroying all of the Galra battleships we struggled with. Ardvard was strangely more talented than he was normally.

"Ardvard!!" I yelled at him.

The intercoms from Red open line connection opened up and... 

"Keith?" I said. my eyes widened, "No my eyes must be playing tricks on me" I muttered to my self.

"Hey Lance," Keith said, "Sorry I'm late, Ardvard is unbelievably stubborn."

I just stare at him, Keith, how is he here?

"Keith! is that you?!?" I heard Shiro ask, clearly as confused as I am.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but guys our lion intercoms must be malfunctioning because Keith is dead, he was missing..." Pidge started but Keith interrupted her, wait no, Laith? interrupted her.

"For three years, yes there he went through many experiments, those gave him a galra appearance," Laith said, wait, no, Keith, no Laith.

"Who are you?" I ask warily

The person in Red's cockpit chuckled a little, "I'll tell you after the battle" he promised all of us.

"Guys!! LAITH IS MISSING!! HE RAN OFF SOME WARE CLAIMING HE NEEDED TO HELP OUT BUT I CAN'T FIND HIM!!" Alurra yelled in distress.

"Relax, everything will be alright," said the person in Red.

After the battle

We reenter the castle after a long fight. Ardvard looks to be very angry as soon as we walk in.

"You little feen! YOU LITTLE LION THEIFING BASTERED!" Ardvard yelled at Red's pilot.

"Red was mine before you got here," the person said while smirking, just like Keith used to do when he smiled. ... Wait so this person really is Keith?

"YOU DIED THREE YEARS AGO!!" Ardvard yelled.

"No I just look like a Galra," Keith said while rolling his eyes.

"Keith you have some major explaining to do," Shiro said in a soft, but stern voice.

"Okay, so three years ago when I was captured, I found out that I was a half Galra Hybride. They sent me to a place where they hoped to draw out my Galra side. Well as you see ... it worked. In order to draw out my galra side ... they put me through, experiments." Said Keith, couscous of the words he chose.

Then Taina walked in, with the face who had overheard the conversation. 

"Experiments,...EXPEriments, EXPERIMENTS! please, THEY WERE TOURCHER CHAMBERS!" Taina announces, clearly angry at the way Keith talked about their experience there, on the galra ship. "After the first few hours, I could hear you screaming your lungs out on the other side of the ship!"Taina yelled voice red with anger and frustration.

"Please, I don't tell them that!" Keith said looking down with embarrassment." Anyways, with each experiment, I began to look more and more like a Galra. I could change between the two forms and some ware in the middle, but it took a lot of energy, well that was one of many reasons why we weren't fed very often. With less energy to use, the less likely the person was to wast it on changing forms. By the time you guys found me I was used to being in galra form and embarrass that I was related to the beasts. I was worried that you'll hate me, so I asked Taina not to tell you guys my name or my relation to you." Keith said with a quiver in his voice, looking down at his feet.

"Keith we would never hate you," I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Keith looked up at me with shock whiten all over his face. Had he really thought we would hate him?

"I have to agree, hate would be an understatement. YOU KILLED MY PLANET!!" Ardvard yelled, clearly trying to get under Keith's skin.

"Forst off, Keith is not like the galra he's family, second off, Keith was in a cell when your planet was attacked, and thirdly, your planet is still alive" I yelled, no, shrieked at him. I had enough of him getting under my skin. enough of him pushing me around.

"No, HE MUST BE A MONSTER, DIDN'T YOU GUY FIGHT ALL THE TIME BEFORE I GOT HERE!!!!" The red skinned alien monster yelled back.

Keith looked like he was ready to kill Ardvard.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK I WALKED IN ON YOU SHOVING LANCE INTO A WALL! YOU PHYSICALLY HURT HIM ALL THE TIME!!! " Keith yelled.

Everyone looked shocked, shocked at the whole exchange.

"Lance,..." Shiro said gently as a father would to his child.

"Is this true" Alurra finish for him, with a voice as mellow and soft as a mother consoling her child. 

all eyes were on me awaiting my answer. Ardvard was glaring at me. Don't say yes his eyes were saying. 

Keith walked next to me, he had changed into galra form when I wasn't looking. his eyes shone yellow, glowing bright, he glared right back at Ardvard.

I looked down when everyone still staring at me.

after a while, I said yes. It felt like an eternity. 

"Oh Lance!" Alurra said as she came to hug me.

"Why didn't you tell me buddy?" asked Hunk as he too came to hug me.

Shiro said nothing as he came to join the hug. pidge walked up to Ardvard and slapped him in the face before she joined the hug. Keith Stood there unsure as to what to do. Shiro grabbed Keith and dragged him into the group hug. Keith looked flustered, at this, Alurra, Shiro, and Pidge all glanced at each other then smirked. They were plotting something, something without even talking. 

All of a sudden Shiro and the others maneuvered them selfs so that Keith and I were in the center. Pidge tried to push us closer together, if that was possible. Hunk looked confused at first but he soon knew what they were plotting. 

I looked at Keith who now seemed very flustered. His Hair, or fur, no hair seemed very fluffy and soft. Without thinking very much I reached up and touched his hair, just behind his ear. Oh, how soft it was, so so so soft. I kept petting behind his ear. 

Purrr...prrr.....perrrrrr.....purrr.....pur

is that purring. Is Keith Purring? I feel his head pushing against my hand, like a cat. Cute...

"Is Keith purring?!?" Yelled Pidge excitedly.

"Pidge, please not in our ears" Siro whispered.

"HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME, MEEEEE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Ardvard started to shriek his lungs out.


	6. The end of the hug

Ardvard's Pov

I watch the Voltron group hug each other. Gross. All the lovey-dovey act, I suppose that one might call this heartwarming. But this was just gross, oh good lord. Is Keith Purring!?! Did they just forget about me?!? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE THEY LOVE!?! I TOOK HIS PLACE AFTER HE DIED!!!!! THEY NEED ME!!! 

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!!! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME" I yelled at them. They need to love me. No, they DO love me. 

Keith's Pov

Everyone was having a group hug, well aside from Advard and I. I stood there awkwardly like the unsocial thing I am. Well, it doesn't help that I have been locked in prison for three years. Out of nowhere, Shiro pulls me into the group hug. I feel my face redden. It has been so long since I have been hugged or loved for that matter. I truly missed being a part of the team. Then I realized I was in the center of the hug with Lance. My face gets hotter. Oh now, this is embarrassing. I'm in the center of a group hug with Lance. Are they trying to make up for lost time or are they trying to pity me and Lance for having a horrible past three years? I look into Lance's eyes and they look so blue, bluer than the ocean on a clear summer day. He is looking right at me. Well I knew he had a crush on me, but that was three years ago. 

Lance's hand touches the back of my cat-like ear. Is he petting me? feels good...I feel myself pressing to his hand, WAIT!?! WHAT?!? am I a cat now? but this feels so nice... I swear my body is acting on its own. feels so good i... like this so much.....I can't even open my eyes! good, so good. OH MY LION! AM I PURRING!?! I am acting like a cat! Stupid Galra body. I feel so light, so good, so... so ... good, so nice, ... so... safe. I lean in closer, why does this have to feel so good and safe though, why do I have to behave like a cat? When the Galra petted me behind the ears it was a form of torture so why? I keep getting distracted while Lance is petting me I keep losing my train of thought. I can't think straight! Not that I am.

This feels so good....So safe here ..... with Lance.......so...........

While I was in my trance I vaguely hear Ardvard throw a tantrum.

Lance's Pov

While Ardvard is yelling his head off Keith seems out of it, come to think of it he has been out of it for a while. 

"Alright you two love birds go get a room. Shiro, Alurra and I will handle this baby," Pidge whispered in my ear. The group hug disassembles, Hunk, of course, is the last to leave. Keith looks cofused and in a daze. I pick him up and take him to my room. Keith's eyes are glazed over as he looks at me, ready to just fall asleep.

I put Keith on my bed and romove his belt. It can't be comfortable to wear a belt to bed. I'll leave the rest of his clothes on, I don't want to be that friend. I start to tuck Keith into bed, or at least try to, but Keith pulls me into bed with him. He snuggles in closer. So cute! It wasn't long before we were both asleep. I guess that the long battle, team conversation, and group hug took it out of us


	7. Advard's break

Pidge's Pov  
I see that Keith is going full cat mode on lance while he is petting his ear. I ship these two so hard! This moment is so perfict! Well... almost. Ardvad is acting like a total baby and is throwing a tantrum in the corner because he isn't getting enough attention. Just like an infant. I whisper into Lance's ear to go into his room with Keith, I have the feeling I'll get some sweet pictures later, but for now we need to figure out what to do with this sorry excuse for a Paliden. I can't believe I didn't notice that Ardvard was violent twords Lance, in an abusive way. I also can't beleave that I didn't notice that Laith was Keith. I'm losing my touch.

Lance picks up Keith and goes off somewhere... presumably his room. All right, now it's our turn to deal with Ardvard.

"Advard do you have anything to say for yourself?" asks Space dad.  
"YOU ALL NEED ME!! YOU LOVE ME...ME ME ME ME ME ME ME YOU ALL LOVE ME, NEED ME, ME ME ME I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS IMPORTANT!! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE THE TWO IMBECILES BEHIND, FIND A NEW BLUE PALIDAIN! YOU DON'T NEED THEM ONLY ME ME ME ME ME ME ME" Ardvard starts to shout, he is losing his sanity. I wonder if there are mental hospitals in space. How did we ever let him on our team in the first place?

Alurra walks over to Ardvard and tries, in vain, to calm him down. Suddenly, Ardvard draws a knife on Alurra. He officaly lost his mind here.

"Ardvard you need to stop, calm down" I say, though I knew I'd he'd ignore me.

Ardvard attacked Alurra, or tried; Shiro and Taina got in the way. Shiro pins Advard down to the ground, though not with out a struggle. Ardvard sheds his skin so now he is like some slushy goey monster. His eyes start to glow purple and red. Ardvard is lirteraly having a meltdown. HA HA he is literaly melting away!! Alurra goes to the conrtoll panal and pulls up a pod, not the healing pod, but more like a prison.

"Shiro! Put Ardvard in here!" Alurra yells at Shiro.

Shiro grabed the mush and throws it into the pod. After about thirty minutes Ardvard begins to regain his shape. He looks angry, very angey to be in the prison pod.

Alurra sinks the pod back into the ground.

"We'll take a look at him tomarrow but for now lets go to bed," Alurra said with a yown.

"I'll do check on Klance" I said.

"Klance?" Shiro and Alurra said at the same time.

"Keith and Lance" I say like it was the most oviouse thing in the wold, well it was.

"Okay..." Shiro responds, okay maybe it wasn't so ovoise as I thought.

I walk over to Lance's room and creek open the door, camra in hand, lets say I was hoping to catch them kissing, but no they were just snuggling. It was so cute though!!! Keith was inside on Lance's arms with his head on Lance's sholder. Lance's head was on top of Keith's head. I stop the vidoe and take as many pictures as my camra could alow. This will be epic black mail later.

After the photo sestion I leped back to my room. I spent the rest of the night making a video of all the pictures I took.


	8. Is it too Early to Say Good Morning?

Keith's POV

I wake up to the feeling of warmth surrounding me. Inside this warmth I feel so safe, calm and relaxed, more so than I have felt in years, including before I was captured by the galra. As I open my eyes...

"Lance?..." I say when I see his face right in front of mine.

"hmm... morning Keithy" he responds sleepily with a smile on his face. I feel the blood rush to my face. OH GOD WHY WERE WE SLEEPING TOGETHER! I try to jump out of bed, keyword being tried. Lance grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back into bed with him as he snuggles closer.

"Don't leave yet, it's too early in the morning. Besides last night was long and rough.

Rough? What does he mean by rough?

"Oh, by the way, you were so cute!" Lance said with a smirk on his face.

It was then when memories from last night came rushing back to me. I acted like a *bleep*ing cat. WHY ON EARTH WAS I ACTING LIKE A CAT?! Also, Ardvard when total psycho on us.

"We should go and see what the others are doing and see what they did with Ardvard!" I say, only to be grunted at. 

"Keith, ... It is literally four in the morning. No one will be awake right now! besides I want to go back to bed!" Lance whined at me like a little child complaining about getting up for school.

Lance held me closer and tighter after making his remark. There is no chance that I will be able to wiggle my way out of his long arms now, not that I would want to either. I feel my eyes grow heavier, still feeling warm and safe in Lance's arms and I drift back to sleep.

Lance's POV

I watch as Keith falls back asleep, it looks like he really needed it. When was the last time he had a good night sleep anyway?

I hear the door slowly open, I cover Keith's ears so that he won't hear the sound, he needs to stay asleep.

"Pidge, I sware to God this better be important" I growl at her.

"Aww man, I thought you were asleep!" Pidge muttered to herself.

"We were asleep but Keith woke up. Just put him back to bed, actually." I reply to the little gremlin.

"Aw, that's too bad. Alurra wants everyone for an early meeting to decide what to do with Ardvard"

"PIDGE! ALURRA SAID TO LET THE TWO SLEEP!" Hunk came in scolding his little tec frenzy friend. "Sorry Lance!"

With that, Keith woke up again. 

"Lance you said that no one will be awake right now," Keith said grumpily.

"Oh hi Keith,... WAIT! WHY IS KEITH IN YOUR ROOM LANCE?!" Hunk yelled, clearly surprised.

"Stop yelling it is four thirty in the morning," a sleepy Shiro said walking in to the group. "Also it is probably revenge for when Lance could only sleep in Keith's room after he was kidnaped," Siro said in a monotone voice.

"Shiro!" I shrieked in embarrassment.

"Lance did what now?" Keith asked.

" After you were kidnapped, the only way we could get Lance to sleep was if he was sleeping in your room. Something like, 'it smells like Mullet' or 'llke this I am surrounded by Keith!' or something like that" Shiro said still half asleep.

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!" I yelled with my face beet red from embarrassment. I looked over to Keith who was just smirking. I don't even know what he is thinking!

The loudspeakers went on with Alurras booming voice to be heard. "Lance, Keith, go back to bed. EVERYONE ELSE GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVE HERE NOW! Also, Pidge, after the meeting, you need to delete all of the photos you took last night." 

"OH COME ON!" Pidge was clearly upset about this. I wonder what kind of photos she took? 

After everyone left to go to the meeting, I grabbed Keith and pulled him back to bed, again, snuggling closer than before. For the third time, we go to sleep.


	9. Ardvard's fate?-9    okay...whats next for us?-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because chapter 9 was so short I stuck chapter 10 in here as well

Keith's Pov

Lance coudn't sleep unless he was in my room? how cute!! I don't know why but can't help but smile at that. I zoon out thinking about what Lance could be doing in my room and how he could have acted, the next thing I know Lance and I were back on the bed snuggling even closer to eachother. I an soo lucky right now, cat thing aside.

Hunk's Pov 

So everyone but Klance is in the meeting on what to do with the space villian. "Well what should we do with Ardvard?" Alurra says while wrighting it onto the the teckie whiteboard, screen thingy.   
"WE SHOULD KILL HIM!" Pidge yells on the top of her lungs.   
"PIdge No!!" I respond quickly.   
"Leave him stranded on an uninhabited planet"   
"NO!"   
" convenynty lose him is space?"   
"Pidge lets try and find an idea that doesn't involve killing him." I ask,   
"Leave him near the Galra?"   
"PIIIDDGGGEEEEE!!!"   
"well, that's not a bad idea"   
"You Too SHiro!?!"   
"No not like that Hunk, The Blade of Mimora have a prison near one of their bases "   
"So we can lock him up there" Alurra finished .   
"That works for me!" I say happily  
"what about you pidge?" Shiro asks then all eyes were on her.   
"All right, fine" Pidge huffed.   
"Okay, so meeting adjured " Alurra said.

Chapter 10:

Keith pov

I woke up at a more resemble time, 8:30, and i was in human form. Lance and I were still snuggling, and I don't want to leave his warm arms... yet.  
A few minutes later Lance begain to stir.   
"Morning Keithy" Lance mumbled sleepily into my ear  
"Morning" I responded  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yep"

We leave Lance's room and head down the hall of the castle. Looking around I couldn't see the rest of the team.   
"Hey Lance?"  
"yes Keithy?"  
"Do you know where the rest of the team is?"  
Lance thinks for amoment "maybe their in the meeting room? Wanna go?"  
"Sure... but first... are you okay? you did have to deal with that guy for a while."  
"... Yha. I'm fine" he puts on a smile that looks reall but I can tell that it is forced. I dicided to let the sudject drop. Lance can talk about it at his own time.  
"all right" Lance looks releaved about the subject drop while he starts walking twords the meeting room and I folow him. We find the rest of the team there.  
"Hey guys."   
"Hey Keith! Lance!"  
"What were you guys up to?"  
"We were discusing what to do with him" says pigde glaring angerly where Ardvard was being kept right now.  
"Oh?... Why wern't we envolved?" I asked a little hurt we were not included in the team meeting. I mean we are a team again right?  
"We thought you two should sleep. Pluss after finding out what Lance had went through we thought you two shouldn't face him" Shiro states  
Lance smiles "Thanks but I don't need protection from anyone"  
"Yeah yeah Okay... I still don't get why you didn't tell us" pigde says a little bitterly but full on consern for Lance and his experience.  
"Sure but we feel you need a break from him" shiro states over pigde  
"alright..." Lance agrees and ignores pigdes comment.  
"So whats going to be done about him?" I ask hoping he would just go away, far far way.  
"We all agreed to drop him off at a Blade of Momora prison although some of us agreed reluctantly" hunk says and gives Pigde the stink eye.  
"I still think he should die" she huffs. I giggle at her responce only to be glared at by hunk and shiro. "Whats so funny?"   
"Nothing... I agree with you"  
"Keith!!" Hunk scolds frantically.  
Lance comes up behind me and gave me a hug and nuzzles his head into me neck. I panicked, "hey buddy...are you alright?" He nods his head "yeah... I'm fine" he says gentally. "alright sweety."  
I look at at the rest of the team and we all had a silent agreement to drop the Ardvard subject. Clearly its too early to mention. I turned around and gave him a hug. A hug he looked like he really needed... Just how bad was Ardvard? I hope he wasn't any were near as bad as the galra in the Galra prison I was for the past 3 years. One day I'll find out, ... I hope...

a few munits has past and Lance and I were snuggling on the couch and the rest of the team were scattered across the common room, shiro is taking a nap and hunk was baking, Pidge and Taina were snickering over the computer. I wonder what they're so interested in? Allura walks behind them and looks disappointed.  
"I thought I told you to delete those picters yesterday!"  
"I did delet them" she says smugly  
"She sent them to me before hand" Taina smirks "and I resent them back to Pidge"  
Allura sighs "you two are impossible, on pidge was bad enough with stuff like this!" both girls snicker  
Out of no where an alarm went off but not the Galra attack. Alurra grows pale "oh no..."


	10. the surch

Keith's point of veiw

The alarms go off but not the Gallra attack one, much more high pitch. "Oh no..." allora grows pale  
"Allora is everything alright? Whats going on?"  
"Thats the prison pod alarm" her voice laced with worrie  
"and this means?" I ask while lance snuggles closer to me, I hug him tighter  
"Ardvard escaped the pod..."  
"HE WHAT!!!!" Pidge yells from across the room.  
"He got out" Alurra says meakly.  
"HOW!!!"  
"I...I don't know? These pods are sopost to be inescapable"  
coran walks in hearing the conversation "This was a thousand years ago princess, out dated tec often malfuctions maybe he had a lucky break?"  
"Is the pod sludge proof? The day we locked his up he shed his skin and turned to sludge" Hunk asks  
"Oh..." Alurra looks down "the ventalation system..."  
"Alright lets find him, Lance you can go to my room and avoid him, he wont suspect my room, make sure to lock the door and close the ventalation system" Shiro says. Lance nodes his head and runs off to hide away. We all spit up to find Ardvard. I find my self alone in a hallway far from everyone else. Latter I find that this was a bad idea. A very bad Idea.

Lance's pov  
Shiro lets me stay in his room to hide away from Ardvard. I aprisheat them dancing around his name and letting me dich looking for him but they don't need to. They way Shiro said it It sounding like he would rather have me out of the way for this. I mean I don't mind but I would also to help. I enter Shiro's room and lock the door and I close all the ventalation systems. He can't get me here. Here I am safe from Ardvard. Shiro had a point after all...I wish Keith was with me, I wanna snugle with him right now. His new ears are so fluffy!! I love it when he puers, Its so cute! I'm so glade he's back, even if he lied about about his identaty at first. I sit on Shiro's bed and sink into the conferting. I'm kida sleepy... maybe I should take a nap... Yhea a nap sounds nice. My mind grows numd and empty as I drift of to sleep.

Allura's POV

I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT!!! I can't beleve I forgot about the venilation system! Oh quizznack...

Lance ran off to Shiro's room. It smells nice in his room. Oh dear... that was off topic, My apologies.  
Lance ran off to shiro's room, the rest off Voltron splits up running off looking for the red allien right away leaving coran, Taina and I alone in the common room.  
"Where do you think the quizznacking feen is?" ask Taina.  
"He could be any where" I say while running to the controll panal to look into the prison pod, empty, deninly empity.  
Coran runs off twords the main exit of the casle to see if Advard tried to escape the castle at all. Taina runs off to surch with Pidge, they better be looking insteed talking about Keith and Lance's relation ship and descusing the pictures, the same ones I keep telling the two to delet, these two have no repect for others privicy. I think their friend ship is souly basied off how they can but their noises in other peoples buisnes.  
Now alone in the common room I run to the rooming area to see if ardvard tried for his room or lances.  
No sign of him. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHAhAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAAHAHAHA"


	11. pain-12 ears-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 12 is another very short chapter so I also dropped chapter 13 in here

Keith's pov

I was alone in the halls looking for the alien ardvard near Lances room. I felt a hand behind my galra ear. It wasn't like when Lance was petting me, as soon as the hand touched me pulsating stabbing pain shot through out my my boddy. I fell to my knees and screamed bloody murder. I couldn't help it! A hand wraped it's self around my mouth muffiling my scream. I saw red skin and it felt slimy, ardvard.

"Oh looks like we're not combatibel, how unforchenet." He says in a low gruff voice right in my ear with disapointment. My confousion must of been written on my face "You don't know? HAHAHAHA YOU DON'T KNOW!!" he sounded gleefull "if i pet you enough right here on your ear then i'll be your mate over riding lances imprint on you. That is if you don't pass out from the pain"

"Please stop" I try to squirm out of his grasp but the pain from the petting behind my ear is drainning my energy. my eyes grow heavy and soon my world goes dark. And the memories of what prison was like came flooding back to me...no..stop...please stop NOOOOOO!

"Oh looks like i'll have to keep trying"

Shiro's pov

I heard Keith scream and ran towards it. When I get there Keith is on the ground and ardvard is on top of him. This doen't look good. I run up and pull the slimmy beast off of keith. "ALLURA OVER HERE!!!"  
Lances's pov

I hear Keith scream and jumped out of Shiro's bed and unlocked the door and ran out. I have to find Keith! I must make sure hes safe. This is my first priority no mater what anyone else may say!   
I run out and turn a few corners and what i saw was horrifying.

chapter 13

Lance's POV:

I rounded the corner and I see Shiro and Ardvard fighting and Shiro is lossing. Keith is on the floor shaking covering his ears and eyes closed shut tight  
"Keith!" I yell and run twords him. He flinches when he hears his name and curls up tighter into a ball. I can hear him mumbling "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOnononononononononononononnononononononononononononono stop....please stop" I feel my heart break when I hear him and I chouch down next to him "Keith buddy" I say softly and reach out to touch him. he flinched away.  
"Keith buddy It's me... lance" I try to get him to clam down at least long enough to get out of here.   
"SHIRO CATCH!" Allora yells as she runs up with pigde and Tania close behind. She throw something that looks like a metal ball, "The center is the opening buten to trap his in side!"   
"Keith look at me please" I gentaly lift his face up so he could at me, he timidly opens his eyes and as soon as he saw my he gave me a hug and held on for dear life. "L...lance..." I hug him tightly. I look up at the others and see ardvard being sucked up into the ball and pidge was saying that we sould lanch him into the nearest star.  
Taina walked over and nelt town beside me "Keith let me see your ears please" She asks gentaily. He hesently shows his ears to her. "Oh honey did he touch you ears" She asks with sadness, he nodes his and berries his face in my chest. "Sweetie I'm sorry" She looks up at me "Lance you might want to pet him, for the galra having a loved one or a trusted someone pet them helps calm them and make them feel safe, it does the opiset effect when some hatted or unstusted pets ears."   
I reach out and pet his ears and he stop shaking and leans into my hand. It's kinda cute atchaly. "So whats the story with galra's ears? Why are they so sencitive?"   
"Ears are the folcal point of our spicies, or in our case half spicies, we have difrent reactions when difrent people touch, in your case your his mate so Kieth acts like a happy cat"  
"Wait mate?"  
"Yes mate, now because your his mate"  
"Wait hold up, mate? as in hi bestie or mate as in soulmate?"  
"Mate mate you idiot now shut your quiznack and let me talk, when you pet Keith, Keith acts like a happy cat, now when some one like ardvard pets a galra's ears shooting pain runs though out their entire body that makes it feel like they are being burned alive. For a galra spicesies the more they trust someone the more plesuable the pets are for them. So if I or were to pet Keith it would be like if I were to pet you but, for him, now if shiro or his stuffed cat were to pet Keith he would still per but it would be less than when you were, now if a complete stranger were to pet him, it would be mildly unconfertable"  
"Sence when does shiro have a stuffed cat?"  
"he got one a few chapters ago don't you read the comments?"  
"Taina what are you talking about? are you taking drugs or something?"  
Taina's eyes widen as if she just relized something "right you don't know never mind"  
"Know what?"  
"Yhea Taina What are you taking about?" Alurra chims in clearly just as confused as I am.  
"Forget about it, anyways that just about covers everything about, if you have any questions as, now this aplies to every one"  
"I would hope so," Said Shiro tossing the ball up and down but Alurra takes it away from him giving him a glare. I heard him mumble "I don't have a stuffed cat..."  
"I gave you the stuffed cat you have in your room hunny so don't deny it" Alurra states and Shiro blushes.  
"I thought I hide mittens!"   
Pidge giggles then walks up to taina "Not well enough aperently"

Pidges pov

Oh boy, Taina just broke the fourth wall!! She knows that we are the only people who know we are in a book writen by some crazzy person after watching some show! She needs to be more carefull! sorry dear reader I'll give her a chat after the chapter to make sure she's more carefull from now on, and I'm working on the vilent punishment you all want. Also Shiro loves his 'new' plush cat. Now back to the story you are all here for,

Keith has calmed down sence Lance has started petting him and it looks like he fell asleep in lance's arms, it's so cute!! "Hey Lance, Why don't you take Keith and go back to one of your room and calm down after this insident while the rest of us delibrate on what to do with space goo here"  
"Hey don't call him that! it's a dicgrace to the space goo!" Hunk pout, some how he made his way here with out any of us noticing, I geusse he has been working on his ninga skills, neet.  
Lance chuckles, "Okay pidge" he gets up holding Keith bridle still, and turns to leave "oh, can you and coran check on taina's mental helth and or stibility?" gteat see at the mess you made taina!  
SORRY I FORGOT!  
another slip up and I'll convince the wrighter to wright you out of the book! They don't need to know that everything they know as reality doen't exist!  
I SAID SORRY!!! YEASH!!  
"Okay I'll do that, but be carfull with your own mental health as well"  
Piiiidgeeeeee! WWWhhhyyyyyy!  
"Will do," Lance smiles and walks off to one of their rooms to retire for the day, hopfully.  
"So Shiro," I smirk "Allura got you a stuffted kitty"  
"Please drop this Pidge"  
"Hmm... no.."  
"What wronge with my getting you a plush toy cat? is cats not your favorite animle on earth?"  
"Wha... no cats are my favorite animle, but I'm 25"  
"and?"  
"On earth toys are seen as childish and as something adults should't have..."  
"Really? I walked in on you once while you were playing with little plastic humman figuers"  
"OMG! SHIRO!! you were playing with dolls!"  
"N..NO!"  
"Sweety you need to stop lieing about these things"  
"Yeah Shiro theres nothing wrong with playing with toys, but next time you need to let me play with you"  
shiro still being a blushing mess nodes and Allura smiles and giggles, I think she is planing her next set of gifts for shiro, we all know he has a state where he acts younger than he is, he tries to hide it, being the team leader and all, and allura likes to spoil him, their another ship I have...hehehe. They have secretly been together for awhile, I have a whole slideshow on them as well, they just don't know it. When they get married I'll present it like hey this is what you guys were like as a young couple, see how cute you were! I'm evil like that.  
"lets go to the meeting room and decide what to do with this," Allura holds up the prison ball with that b*tch in it. we all node and walk to the meeting room. Now to starte the second meeting about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd do something a little diffrent. If everyone hates the fourth wall break I'll try to change it... well till next time. (this was in the end of the my chapter in wattpad)


	12. Ardvard's dimise

Keith's POV  
Sometime after Ardvard started to pet me Lance came and hugged me, aperently Shiro and allura stopped Ardvard and Pidge and Titaina were fighting over something. I'm a little embarast to admit it, but i was kinda out of it. I don't even remeber the events of the day leading up to ardvard petting me, I know he escaped but... you get what I mean.  
I was sopost to be helping him today but... he wind up helping me instead. Lance picked me up and I tried to pull myself together, easier said than done. I failed him. ... I failed him.

Soon we were in his room, "sorry" I mutter  
Lance looks at me with confustion "Why are you sorry?"  
"I failed"  
''Keith,... Everyone has a bad day, and no one expects you to be perfict, Ardvard got the best of me for a long time, yes this has left me in not the best mental state but I'm dealing with it, I'm happy you are still here with me here and now, so don't be sorry" he pulls me into a hug and stoks my hair.  
"I..ah... okay..'' I lean deeper into him feeling calmer and safer with him.  
"Pidge found me a therapist online for me, I think you can use it too, with the torcher, and galra kidnaping, and now this ardvard thing, I know it has only been a short while but.."  
"Lance," I hug him tighter "don't undermind you stuff, please... years of this isn't something one can just get over in a few days"   
Lance looks down and wispers ''I know but pretending I'm fine is how I get through alot,"  
"But..."

after a little back and forth of trying to get the other to recinise the other's pain we wound up cring with the eachother till we fell asleep cuddiling on the bed.

Pidge's POV

Klance left so now it's just the rest of here with ardvard in a techno ball.   
"I vote we lanch this orb into the neirest sun!" I yell out.  
"I second this vote" States Tiana  
"Guys!" Hunk yelps out a bit horrified about how quickly we sugested killing him off.  
"We need to find some place to stick this bastered in before he hurts anyone else'' Allura said with suprising calmness in her voice.  
shiro sits on the floor pondering on what to do.  
"Is there anything legail we can do?" he asks both Allura and Coran.  
"Hmm let me think, with this war, and the fact that we were asleep for ten thousands years.... yeah I don't know sorry buck-a-rurabit" mumbles Coran.  
"Throughing Ardvard into the sun is perfictly leagle, morally right is another thing though'' Allura says.  
"Great lets do that!" I cheer.  
"Let's not kill off people, evil or not they are still living beaing" hunk says nervusly"  
"HE DESERVS DEATH FOR WHAT HE DID!!!!!" I yell out like the little gremlin I am.  
"I can second that opinon!"   
Shiro looks at Allura, looks like they made the desistion.


	13. The sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! all caught up with wattpad! from this point own I will be updating at the same time!

Keith's POV:

A few hours after we fell asleep Lance and I woke back up.   
"mmm Morning Keithy" Lance mumbles sleepily.  
"Morning Lance" I say while trying to get up, key word being trying. As soon as I got up Lance pulled me back into the bed.  
"No! Don't leave yet I want to cuddle more" Lance whines playfully.  
"But Lance I need to use the bathroom!"  
"Cuuuuddleeees!!!"  
"Lance!" I giggle "I'll be right back then we can cuddle more kay?"  
Lance puts un his fake thinking face pretending to think adout my offer and lets out a playful exaderaded sigh "Fiiiiinneeee, But it will caust you a kiss!" he pouts.  
"heehee okay okay fine" I smile and leaned in to kiss his cheak. "Have I payed off my ticket?"  
"No you kissed the wrong spot" he smirks.  
"Oh?" I kissed his fourhead. "Is this the right spot?" I tease him.  
he pouts " nope!" He leans in and kissses my lips. "Now you can go"  
I chuckle "Okay then" I get up to use the restroom

Pidge's POV:

We are nearing the closest sun. We were given the okay to launch his sory butt into a gaint fairy ball of fire. one Big bad down, delt with, and soon to be gone for eternity. Next all we have to do take out Zarcon and try to fix Klance's mentail trama, err... that came out wrong. We need to help Klances mentail state because after three years of what ever Keith and Tiana went through in the galra prison and the abuse Lance went through with Ardvard and what ever they went through back home on earth, well lets say their mentail state isn't the best in the world. and the whole insident that happened yeserday didn't help. Maybe I should take a few psychology classes online?

"Were are at our destination!" Allora yells through the comacons on the castle ship.  
Great! We are soo close to dumping him in the void of space! YAY!

Shiro comes up behinde me with the prison ball, "Pidge do you know where the phisical cannon is? We need it to lanch this"  
"No but Titiana and I can find it!" I smile and run up to Titaina who had been taking more pictures of Klance. "Titi! uelp me with something?"  
"I'm game!"  
"GREAT! we need to find the cannon"  
"Lazor or phisical cannon? because I know you know ware the Lazor cannons are, oh so dah! Ovy the Phiscal Cannon!" Titaina rambled to herself while I giggle at her.  
"Okay onwards to finding the phisical connon!" we take off running around the castle to find the cannon.

Keith's POV:

I make my way back to Lance's room for more cuddles and Lance was up and out of bed. "Hey" I smile at him.  
"YOUR BACK!! YAY!" Lance calls out and runs up while giving me a hug.  
"I was only gone for five mineuts max!"  
"I knoooow"   
He drags me back to bed and we resume cuddleing  
"I love you!"  
"I love you too"  
we both smile at eachother and spend the next few hours snuggling.


End file.
